Day Dreamers
by dreamt-of
Summary: an AU in which Mal owns a burlesque club and the rest of them are performers. Ships include Mal/Cobb, Ariadne/Fischer Jr, and slight Arthur/Eames although just about every possible pair will have a chapter
1. Chapter 1

** Hey there, this is a fic that stemmed from a conversation a friend and I had about Sucker Punch, and how it is, and is not the female version of Inception. It snowballed, and well, you get the benefits. Reviews or likes/watches let me know enough people are reading to update this regularly. I'll try and do two chapters at a time, as they'll be short.**

Day Dreamers is a small and intimate club hidden in the "artsy" district of the city. You have to know exactly where to look, but the reward for finding it is the show of your life. It's a Burlesque club run buy a gorgeous and charming French woman who insists everyone calls her simply Mal.

"Burlesque can be so elegant if you do it right, and the male form is so beautiful it's a shame America hasn't tried harder." She materializes next to you one night after a show. You're surprised she recognized you after only your second time there. But then again, she has a tight following and you're a relatively new face.

"Come back next weekend. We're showcasing some brand new performers, it's not something you should miss." She hands you a leaflet with a knowing smile, "Come early and bring a friend."

The flyer in your hand is beautifully done. A little brunette in a blue dress holds her hand out to a floor length mirror. Her reflection is Mal in a red dress reaching back. The text at the bottom reads simply "Welcome Back."

It's whimsical and enigmatic like the club itself and you decide you will definitely be coming back next weekend.

Saturday night an hour before show time, you lead your friend into the dead end behind the used bookstore to the door under the Day Dreamers sign. Mal greets you just inside beaming with pride. The club is fuller than you've seen it before, but it's not unpleasantly crowded. There is jazz playing and programs on a side table; you grab one for the both of you.

"It's really going to be a show tonight." She winks and gestures for you to make yourself comfortable. "Drinks will be served after the second piece and there will be one 10 minute intermission" You take your usual booth and your friend slides in next to you still not sure what to expect. Mal makes her way around the room talking to anyone and everyone as she goes. The brunette from the poster is in the crowd as well, shaking a lot of hands and smiling. She makes her way around to your table eventually.

"Hi I'm Ariadne, my boyfriend and I are the new choreographer and fight captain..."

_ Fight captain?_ you wonder. It turns out she's not much older than you are, she got the job here to pay for schooling, and so far she says it's the best job she's ever had. You talk with her for a moment longer before the house lights flicker once.

"That's my cue, I hope you enjoy the show!" She scampers off to prepare, or you assume to prepare anyway. About 10 minutes later the lights dim and the music begins.


	2. There's no Business Sophie Tucker

**Prelude**

_There's No Business Like that Certain Business – Sophie Tucker_

_(sorry no clear audio found online, I looked)_

The curtains open to a scene reminiscent of a schoolroom. Seven desks faced a projector with Mal at the head of the class. She looked downright authoritative her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her elegant gown replaced by a brown pencil skirt a white blouse and a sweater to match the skirt.

As Sophie Tucker gave her speech on the oldest profession Mal clicked through humorous and pseudo-educational slides. You assumed the students were the new performers, each one of them in a matching school uniform.

You recognize Ariadne, the bartender Yusef, and Saito who Mal had humorously called "security." You had never seen Yusef or Saito on stage before and you wondered if this would become a regular thing. The performers, clearly much to old to be prep school students filled their rolls comfortably anyway.

The blonde man in one of the front desks watched Mal with a glazed expression of puppy love and would fidget when something particularly naughty was mentioned. He turned especially pink when Mal raised her eyebrows at Tucker's mention of multiple boyfriends.

Next to him and staggered slightly behind, a studious looking young man with slicked back hair tried to take notes. He kept getting disturbed by the man one desk behind him in the row over. He would toss little bits of paper or pass a note to Yusef whose desk separated them. He'd flash a cheeky_ who me?_ smile when he was caught or glared at.

Saito would roll his eyes or let out a sigh, the most expressions you've ever seen him make. Ariadne and a tall sleepy looking young man were in the back two desks, they did a delightful job of pretending to not look at one another the entire time. They locked eyes for a second just once causing Ariadne to nearly fall out of her seat.

Then Mal caught the class clown tossing an entire crumpled piece of paper at the bookworm. She stalked down the row ruler in hand, and rapped it across the top of his desk making him jump and give her an apologetic smile. Then he adjusted so he sat facing forwards in his seat. Placated, Mal returned to the front of the room and the slides.

The speech ended as the bell rang and the students filed out. The tall dark haired student and Ariadne holding hands and the blonde from the front row lingering to give Ms. Mal an apple.


	3. I'm Your Man Michael Buble

**I recommend at least finding the lyrics (if not a video) to go with this one!**

_I'm Your Man- Michael Buble_

When the lights came up for the second act the only thing illuminated was Ariadne in a large plush armchair. She was dressed as a classic playboy bunny and looked incredibly smug. It was clear the men were on stage with her; they were just hard to make out in the dark.

As the lyrics began the men were illuminated one by one.

The first being the blond man who had been gazing so fondly at Mal (the program called him simply "Cobb") was now in a tux, complete with white gloves. He offered her champagne on a silver tray, which she accepted with a smirk. He took a step back to be behind the chair and remained there fairly still for the duration of the song.

The next two lines illuminated Saito in an authentic red kimono and fox mask. He unsheathed a sword and struck elegantly aggressive pose or two.

The next performer (who had the name "Bobby" next to his photo) looked suspiciously like the prince from Snow White. He knelt melodramatically and blew her a kiss.

The next verse began with the class clown ("Eames" which you and your friend agreed was probably a completely fake name) in tiny gold shorts and a red robe. His hands were wrapped and he was actually wearing a mouth guard. He took two or three quick jabs at the air and shuffled back and forth before settling down.

You picked "Arthur" the next performer out as the bookworm from the last bit. His blazer was replaced with a lab coat and he pulled rubber gloves on with an expression that could make anyone squirm in their seats.

Lastly Yusef was illuminated in biker gear. He didn't look comfortable, but he didn't look uncomfortable either. He'd probably prefer to be back behind the bar.

One by one they tried to outdo one another for Ariadne's attention. Saito and Eames sparred neither landing a blow (Saito did have the decency to put the blade away first).

Bobby and Cobb seemed to have a good posture contest, while Yusef menaced Arthur. Mercifully for the former, Arthur wound up inexplicably winning the stare down so Yusef could retreat to the bar. Eames chased off Saito so he could head back to his post by the door.

Eames then literally picked up Bobby and set him down off stage. He encountered a problem when he could not fluster Cobb. Which frustrated him so much he threw in the towel and stormed off stage.

Leaving a very smug Cobb and a satisfied Ariadne who placed her empty flute back on the tray as the song came to an end.


	4. Seven Nation Army The White Stripes

_Seven Nation Army- The White Stripes_

As the curtain opens a driving and familiar beat begins. Eames still in his boxing gear shakes loose and cracks open a water bottle. He strips off his robe leaving just his hand wraps and a _very _small pair of gold shorts.

He sits down towards the front of the stage and quickly works through warm up stretches. Nothing fancy, and none of it is particularly provocative but his actions are so natural you can't help but watch. He flexes and bends all the while with grin that comes from knowing he doesn't have to do much to get you to stare. He clearly enjoys showing off and wants you to enjoy it as well.

He is very obviously tattooed. Something is written in elaborate script from his side to his belly button, but you're too far away to make it out, same with the paler shapes on his right pectoral. You can however clearly see the thick curling tribal design on his right shoulder with the Celtics mascot in the center and a portrait of a woman on the other.

After a short bout of stretches and a gratuitous pushup or ten (accompanied by an even more smug look), he reaches for a jump rope. He does maybe thirty, enough to continue the sweat he broke with the pushups.

Tossing the rope aside he takes a long drink from the bottle and wipes his mouth with the back of his arm. Then he secures more padding to his knuckles and shakes out one last time before laying into the punching bag center stage.

Jab onetwothree, feign, dodge, uppercut, with quick sure movements he bobs and shuffles landing blow after blow on the heavy bag. He is singular in his focus, it's him and the bag, and it's mesmerizing.

The song is nearing the end and he takes a step back breathing heavy. He picks up a towel and his water bottle. He wipes his face and slings the towel over his shoulder before taking a deep drink from the bottle. Finally he takes a good look into the audience and winks.


	5. Sweet Dreams Manson Cover

_Sweet Dreams (Manson cover)_

The stage is cleared and reset for the next act. It appears to be a doctor's office by the look of the odd shaped bed in one corner and a changing screen in the other. A Desk and rolling chair separate the two. Bobby enters back in his uniform from the first act with his bag slung over his shoulder. He sits nervously on the edge of the bed to wait for the doctor.

It's no surprise when a few moments later Arthur enters. Fastidious as ever in a partially buttoned lab coat he looks over a chart, then checks Bobby's ears, eyes and breathing in a manner that makes you wonder if he is actually in the medical field during the day. He doesn't bother to warm the end of the stethoscope causing Bobby to flinch when it touches the skin of his back.

Bobby spends most of that time avoiding the doctor's eyes and fidgeting nervously. He then gestures for Bobby to get off the table, which he does looking almost frightened. Arthur then gestures for him to remove his clothing, Bobby begins towards the changing screen, but Arthur stops him and motions for him to just get on with it right where he's standing.

The lights dim leaving a spot on the embarrassed patient and the music begins. Behind him Arthur leans back in the chair and looks over the papers on the clipboard. Bobby removes his bag and unties both of his shoes setting them next to his bag, dawdling. He fidgets with his tie, undoing it and sliding it out from his collar. He tosses it near his bag.

Dr. Arthur looks up, not amused by how long this is taking. He gets up and closes the distance between the two of them. He grabs Bobby's blazer by the top button and the latter freezes. He closes his eyes and swallows hard as Arthur unbuttons his jacket and roughly tugs it off his shoulders. He tosses it aside and then stands with his arms crossed, as if to say continue.

Bobby on the other hand blushes bright red and actually turns to leave. Arthur catches him from behind with an arm around his waist. In a sudden display of emotions he actually runs the back of his hand down Bobby's cheek and throat to try and soothe him before tugging his button down shirt out of his waistband. Then instead of starting in on his buttons he moves to undo Bobby's belt. He slides it from the belt loops and tosses it in the direction of the tie.

The flustered patient can't seem to control himself any longer and leans back eyes closed against the Dr. who still appears to be emotionally removed from the situation. Aside from the single caress he shows no other signs of affection or concern. He just continues his mission of stripping his "young" patient. Arthur unbuttons his pants and lowers the zipper before Bobby struggles against him. To his credit Arthur lets go.

Bobby turns to face him tucking a few fingers into the pocket of his lab coat. Arthur's eyebrows betray him, rising in surprise. His eyes widen when Bobby's hands wander to one of the buttons on his coat lazily unbuttoning it before moving down to the next one. Arthur swats his hand away and begins quickly unbuttoning Bobby's shirt, pausing every moment or so to remove his patient's hands from his own clothing.

Bobby looks viciously coy when Arthur finally gets his shirt undone; he shrugs it from his shoulders himself revealing an under-bust corset. It's sky blue with white lace trim and a small ribbon bow in the center. It tied up is back the bow resting just below his shoulder blades. Arthur finally shows clear signs of alarm rudely shaken from his professional daze.

His patient clearly turned the tables when he lowered the doctor back into his chair and then swayed his hips out of his navy blue uniform pants to reveal frilly panties garter belt and stockings to match the corset. The white thigh high cotton socks were topped with little blue bows and the panties themselves were blue with a white lace ruffle. Arthur is a deer in the headlights as Bobby closes in, leaning forward his hands resting on the arms of the chair. At last the doctor breaks, he stands up suddenly and re-buttons the button Bobby had undone before quickly exiting the examination room.

Bobby dropped into the doctor's char with a defeated pout, crossing his legs at the knee and his arms across his chest. He is pacified however in finding a pen the doctor left behind. In lieu of a sucker (or perhaps something much more adult) he puts the end of it in his mouth looking sullen as ever when the lights go down.


End file.
